universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Wile E. Coyote
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - ACME Gags Wile will get out a crate containing an ACME item. The following items are... Bold= '''Uncommon ''Bold & Itallic= Rare *Cream Pie - Acts like a a normal projectile, can be thrown backwards. *Bomb - Acts like Link's Down B. *'Thunder Cloud - Goes off and attacks the first opponent Wile is facing. *'Homing Cream Pie '- Like the normal one, but goes for a random opponent. *''Anvil ''- Drop this, and it stuns opponents. *''Sparks ''- Makes Wilie invincible for a short while. Each item is random. Where this move comes from: '''In Looney Tunes Racing, the 6 possible items are Cream Pie, Bomb, Thunder Cloud, Homing Cream Pie, Anvil and Sparks. For the item to go higher, the player must collect enough tokens for a better item. Side B - ACME Rocket Wile will get on his vehicle he used in Looney Tunes Space Race. This move acts slightly similair to Dr. Robotnik's Side B, but unlike Robotnik, it can be turned while it is active. The turning part requires lots of pratice for the player for Wile to turn. It does the same damage and knockback as Dr. Robotnik's Side B. The longer you don't use it, the more strong this move will be. The more strong this move will be, the longer the reuse time. '''Where this move comes from: '''In Looney Tunes Space Race, Wile used an ACME Rocket for his vehicle. He also used this in Looney Tunes Racing, but in the style of a kart. Up B - ACME Witch Broom Wile will get out a witch's broom and will fly on it. This move is identical to Madotsuki's Up B only it is slightly nerfed down a bit. The controlling is slightly more a bit bad and there is a meter displayed by Wilie's damage meter, just like Robin William's Tinkle Meter & Captain Underpants' Flight Meter. If Wile is hit during this move, he won't be able to use it again for 10 seconds. '''Where this move comes from: '''In The Whizzard of Ow, Wile uses a broomstick to catch the roadrunner. Down B - Hole Wile will place a hole on the platform he is standing on. Whoever goes to it, will fall down right through the platform. But they are still able to go through the platform, regardless of what happens. If Wile places antoher hole above or below the 1st one, he or the opponent will start to continusly fall through the holes until they move somewhere else. There can only be 2 at a time. '''Where this move comes from: '''In Looney Tunes Space Race, holes are items that can be used to stop opponents. Final Smash - Boulder Levitation A boulder appears by Wile and he will start to levitate it. Then he will move the boulder over to any spot where an opponent is on the stage, you can use this move on multiple opponents to make the move more extreme for them. Then, the player must press the A button at the right time to drop the boulder onto any opponents. If he succeeds, any opponents who were hit by the boulder will be stuck in the ground for a while. If the player does this at the wrong time or press another button (Ex. B), it will just stay there until Wile stands below it. If Wile stands below it, the boulder will smash him. After any of those effects, the boulder will disappear and the battle continues. '''Where this move comes from: '''In The Whizzard of Ow, Wile levitates a boulder to catch the Road Runner. But he crushes himself while he attempts it. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: "Ohh Noooo!" Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description '''Wile E. Coyote is the quaternary antagonist of the Looney Tunes franchise. He is an animated cartoon character, created by Chuck Jones for the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. He debuted in the 1949 cartoon Fast & Furry-ous alongside his archenemy, Road-Runner. When the screenwriters of Warner Bros. Animation decided they needed a new type of short, the thing that they all agreed on was a "cat-and-mouse"-like cartoon, or a cartoon with one animal chasing another. Although many things came to mind, the idea of a coyote chasing a roadrunner eventually came up. This idea eventually sparked what we know of today as one of the greatest shorts that Warner ever created, starring Wile E. Coyote and The Road-Runner. Wile E. usually does not make a sound, unlike Road Runner, who gives off the occasional "meep, meep." Instead, Wile E. communicates with signs that display his emotion, such as "ouch" or "uh-oh." He has been known to talk, however, when he is around Bugs Bunny (in those cases, he was voiced by Mel Blanc). He also talked in the film Adventures Of the Road-Runner, and episode of Tiny Toon Adventures and a Looney Tunes web cartoon. When Wile E. does talk, it's usually with a British accent, often proclaiming to be a "super genius." Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- Smash at the opponent on the ground much like Don Ramon Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Cutscenes Intro Colin himself needs an new slot character for CD7. Lawl series, later Bubbyaustin put all posters around the world that it says on the poster "CD7. Lawl Most Wanted Characters - Don't Be too late for you in the game!", few days later an Shadow appears an poster and say's "Ahh you are an done it again Colin". In CD7. Lawl headquarters Colin writing an papers and when he look up it's saw Wile E. Coyote and speaks to him. Wile: "Hello there allow me to introduce myself My name is Wile E. Coyote 'Genius' I'm here to that you need an new slot for an video game so wouldn't that be so kind that you can add me as an playable character?" Colin: "Umm... I don't know i like of every thing of your cartoons with Road-Runner so yea i agreed to add you" Wile: "Good! so what about the Road-Runner?" Colin: "Don't worry the character is an Assist Trophy known as an Non-playable is it an deal?" Wile: "Deal" *shake hands with Colin* (Shown picture of Wile himself and the text says "Wile E. Coyote is start the Traps!") Outro TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Original *Red Nose Trivia *While Wile E. Coyote is silent character around in the Road-Runner cartoon but he also speaks in the Bugs Bunny cartoons is around the episodes right here. *Wile E. Coyote and even The Road-Runner is the second Warner Bros. character, First was New Joker. *The special K.O. effect that if Wile E. Coyote is falling like from the cartoon where he fall anytime. Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Villains Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon characters Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Animals Category:Male Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Space Jam Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Cpend7 Favorite Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Zero Category:Lawl Zero Video Movesets